A range of modular systems are available for creating shelving racks of various sizes. One known system, often used in the health industry, comprises tubular corner posts which are received in cylinders provided on the corners of wireframe shelving units. The shelving unit is assembled by sliding an appropriate number of shelves onto the corner posts.
It is common for such shelving systems to require either shelves, drawers or a combination of the two. Existing shelving systems provide limited flexibility for both providing various configurations of these combinations and modifying the configuration as requirements change.
The present invention relates to a shelving system and a bracket for supporting drawers aimed at allowing easy attachment to the shelving system frame and simple reconfiguration.